


Creature Comforts

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean try to make good use of the downtime that they get from hunting. Sam tries to make good use of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> [SPN Kink Meme Fill](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/97375.html?thread=37521503#t37521503): I just really want to read something where Dean is pulled on top of someone, his legs spread and his hole filled while they watch a movie or something. they casually play with his cock, but dean isn't allowed to come while he is being a cockwarmer. afterwards however, he gets fucked nice and hard, before getting plugged

A free afternoon – no hunts, no company, no errands to run – meant plenty of time to laze and play as they pleased. They’d agreed on a movie after lunch and Dean is honestly thrilled at the prospect of lounging with Sam on their very-comfy couch.

It seems, however, that Sam has other ideas.

“Strip,” he orders as Dean steps through the doorway, drinks and popcorn in hand. His eyes flick to the menu screen on the TV, then back to take in Sam’s own nakedness.

“I miss a memo somewhere?” Dean quips, setting the food down on the table next to the couch arm.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah, strip, I gotcha,” he grumbles, but only half-heartedly. He can already feel the low pulse of arousal as he pulls his tee shirt over his head, shucks his jeans and boxers, and tugs his socks off, dropping them on the pile of fabric.

Sam smiles then, tender enough to make Dean blush, predatory enough that his cock twitches. He pats his lap, and Dean can’t help but raise an eyebrow at the gesture even though he’s already walking toward the couch. Sam guides him to turn around, pushing at his back to get him to lean forward enough that Sam can slide two fingers along his hole.

“Jesus, Sammy, where’s the fire?” Dean starts a little, craning his neck to look back at his brother, but Sam just shushes him.

“Gonna make sure you’re good and stretched, Dean. Then you’re gonna keep my cock nice and warm in this tight little hole of yours while we watch the movie. If you can behave and not come, I’ll fuck you after. If you can’t, you’ll be spanked. And you won’t come for the rest of the week.”

Dean gulps and shivers a little as a tingle of excitement races through him. He leans over further, giving Sam better access to his ass, and bites at his own lip while his brother fingers him open. Sam uses more lube, leaving him feeling wetter than he likes, but Dean won’t protest. It’s at least two hours he’s going to have his brother’s thick cock in him, after all.

Sam carefully guides him down onto his cock, making sure the stretch doesn’t flare into pain. He pushes Dean’s legs so they rest on the outside of his own, and Dean blushes a little at the way his cock hangs hard and heavy between their knees. It’s a relief when Sam leans back into the couch, pulling Dean with him until he’s settled against Sam’s broad chest, because then his dick is just resting on his belly rather than bobbing midair.

Starting up the movie, Sam wraps his arms around Dean, one hand resting on his belly, the other cupping his cock. Dean swallows, trying to ignore the pleasurable stretch of Sam’s cock filling him and the not-enough contact of his hand to watch the movie. Just when Dean manages to pick up the plot of the movie, Sam starts idly tracing his fingers up and down his cock.

“Sam,” he breathes, wiggling a little on his brother’s lap, but freezing as soon as it causes Sam’s cock to shift inside him.

“Shh, Dean. Relax, baby. We’re not even halfway through,” Sam murmurs against his neck, rubbing his stomach in slow circles to soothe him. Never once do his fingers stop stroking Dean’s cock, though.

Eventually, his  hand dips down to fondle at Dean’s balls, rolling them between his fingers, then cupping them in his palm as he presses back further to brush over Dean’s perineum. He can very nearly reach where they’re joined, and the almost-contact makes Dean whine in his throat. Sam must find something satisfying about that position, because he keeps Dean’s balls cupped like that for a while, just holding him without stroking at all and Dean isn’t sure if that’s worse.

There’s a puddle of precome on his belly, tacky in the places its spread along his skin. The hand resting just above the head of his dick slides down enough to allow two fingers to swipe through the wetness. Sam coats his fingertips in it, then pulls them up to Dean’s mouth. Dutifully, he sucks them in, licking them clean and sucking at them dirtily just to hear Sam groan behind him.

Sam pulls them free and uses spit-slick fingers to tease at the head of Dean’s cock, circling the crown slowly. He doesn’t respond to the little sounds Dean makes then, rolling his balls in time with the strokes of his fingers, working Dean up until he’s rocking steadily in Sam’s lap. He slows to a standstill when it’s clear Dean is close to coming, and it takes everything Dean has not to curse him lest he earn the spanking Sam promised.

Two hours of this treatment is torture. Dean is flat out writhing by the end, panting and pleading with his brother as he grits his teeth against the orgasm that’s just within reach. His achingly hard, dripping wet, and Sam’s cock feels huge inside him at this point, nudging at his sensitive insides at every shift of his body. Sam stops touching him altogether as the credits start to roll, and there’s no holding back the desperate sob that escapes Dean’s mouth.

“Mmm, you did so well for me,” Sam hums, brushing a kiss along Dean’s cheek and nosing at his sweaty temple. “I think you’ve earned your reward, don’t you?”

“Yes. God, yes, Sammy _please_.” There’s no point in pride now. He knows what Sam wants to hear, and he’s more than willing to give it as long as it means he gets to finally fucking _come_.

Sam wraps strong arms around his waist, lifting and shifting Dean until he’s bent over the couch arm. The first slow pull of his cock out makes Dean whimper, and he chokes on a cry when Sam thrusts back in. Sam’s got to be desperate, too, because the pace he sets is quick, hips snapping against Dean’s ass. He wastes no time in fucking Dean hard, reaching around to stroke his cock to get Dean there faster.

All Dean can do is take the fucking, barely able to brace himself in the position Sam has him in. His orgasm hits hard, and an unabashed scream tears from his throat, filling the room as his cock pumps pulse after pulse of come over the cushions.

“Oh fuck, Dean, fuck,” Sam grits, yanking Dean back onto his cock so he’s pressed deep as he can get, body shuddering as he comes. They stay like that, panting with Sam’s forehead resting on Dean’s sweaty back as Dean lays collapsed over the couch arm.

When Sam pulls out, Dean’s ready to flop down on the couch, wet spot be damned, but Sam holds him in place. He sighs a little when he feels one of his plugs being pushed in, but some part of him warms to the idea of keeping Sam inside for even longer. It’s satisfying, still being full, and Dean makes no protest when Sam carefully tugs him back, nudging him until he’s sprawled out on Sam’s chest.

“Rest,” his brother says, yawning. “Then I’m gonna fuck another load or two into you before bed.”

Dean moans tiredly, nuzzling into Sam’s neck while his sore cock twitches between his legs. It’s going to be a long afternoon.

 


End file.
